gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
FEAST Carnival X Arcana Warriors the Ultra Sonic Sounds
FEAST Carnival X Arcana Warriors: The Ultra Sonic Sounds is the official soundtrack of Black Strings Carnival: Last Song and Arcana Warriors video game. The Album will be released in December 10, 2015, and In Japan February 29, 2016. It has Five Discs, the first three are pretty similar to the previous, the fourth disc is the Arcana Warriors OST, and the fifth is a fan disc with some of the OVA adaptation's Major Battles and Music Videos. Genres: Hard Rock, Heavy Metal, Video game Soundtrack. Tracks ''Disc 1 - Theme Cuts'' #Black Cat Knight (Blake/Blaze) #Judgement Alternis (Sienna/Fancy) #Red Roses (Rose/Lita) #Undeuxtrois (Zelda/Sheena) #Make dreams (Nathan/Sparky) #Running and Running (Gavin/Ace) #Lady of Mirage (Melody) #Shadow Mirror (Alice) #Magic hands -god- (Rock/Donovan) #Masquerade (Jazz/Liam) #Blood Sport (Hiro/DJ Lethal Rebel) #Lamb de la Tierra (Jazz and Hiro boss theme) #Mutation (Wilhelm Krone) #Rage of the Undead (Cyberian boss battle) #Blazing Out! (Adelard Albain) #Crimson Haired Scientist (Mildred Albain) #Combat (Shawn Grizel) #Wall of Death (Eliza Sampson) #White Devil (Lakia theme) #Black Angel (Ophelia theme) #Death Sign -Instrumental- (Diva theme 1 for Phase 1-2) #Metal Hell (Diva theme 2 for Phase 3-4) #Might is Right (Diva the Runaway theme) #Rock it! (Reed theme) #evo (Versus Battle Theme) #Slum No. 17 (Melanie's theme) #Holy Heaven (Julius Caesar theme) #The World (Mondo's theme) #The Razor of Armageddon (Anita's theme) #Ballerina Dance Dance (Ballerina's Theme) #Raid! (Cadenza's Theme) ''Disc 2 - Cutscene/Menu Cuts'' #Requiem in D Minor (Dies Irae) by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (Wilhelm boss theme) #Main Menu #Select story and path #Prologue #mad dog #Jet Rock #Mischief (In the hall of the mountain King by Edvard Grieg) #Deadly sins #Battle! Ragnarök II #Undead #Albireo (Carmen ~ Prelude to act 1 by Bizet) #Freed from Jail #Battle Amadeus! #My Pleasure, Ma'am. #Story of Sacrifice #The chew toy ~ Dance (Infernal Gallop by Offenbach) #The god of Rock appears! #Holy Cr*p! #Gemini #Death Sign -Prologue- #Concert Climax -Prologue- #Lone Wolf -Concert Climax Epilogue- #Goodbye, Luxendria! Hello, Linoa! #Epilogue #Arcana Story (Arcana Diary theme) ''Disc 3 - Vocal Cuts'' All tracks are in English only. #Carnival Starts! (Black Strings) #Rhythm in the Star (Blake) #MY EYES (Rock) #Royal Dance (Zelda, Sienna and Rose) #Try (Gavin and Nathan) #Love doesn't end! (Blake and Rose) #Hymn of Megalomania (Jazz, Hiro and Wilhelm) #Hysteria Blues (Nathan and Zelda, Rose and Gavin) #Maybe... (Melody) #Starstrucks (Alice vs. Hiro) #Fighting against the limits (Blake and Rock) #Heroes fight! (FEAST members, ft. Martha) #Awaking the Beast (Gavin vs. Wilhelm vs. Aurelius) #Ploy (Sienna) #Den (Eliza, Luke, Mildred, Shawn) #Metal (-Vocal Song by SA, introducing Diva-) #Death Sign -Vocal (Vocals by SA) #cygnus medley (Featuring all the cast except Rose and Ophelia.) #Fight the might (Sienna, Rose and Blake) #Eternal Dance (Blake's Solo Concert, later the rest of the band) #Ending Medley (All Cast even villains, except Lakia and Ophelia) #Match II (-Vocal Song by SA-/Staff Roll theme) #Match Finale (-Vocal Song by SA-/Staff Roll theme 2) #The Legend of Arcana (English Version - Mondo) ''Disc 4 - Arcana Warriors Sounds'' Note: The Arcana Warriors solo themes aren't in this soundtrack. #Start #Menu #Phase 1 #Tyranno Jewel #Phase 2 #Two Headless Mr. #Phase 3 #Blood Viking Wizard #Phase 4 #Sand Clock the Millonaire #Phase 5 #Angel Fire of Terror #Phase 6 #Speedy Pantheon #Phase 7 #Reckless Titan #Judgment Fool #Phase 8 #Envious Blackout #Phase 9 #Void Flesh of Doom #Phase 10 #Master Void #Phase 11 #Densetsu no Arcana (Japanese Version - Mondo) #Legend of Arcana Instrumental #Ballerina's theme - The Strongest being in the World #Ending Fan disc The Fan disc comes with the first print editions of the OST. Includes fighting scenes and some music videos. *Sienna vs. Eliza *Alice vs. Hiro *Gavin vs. Aurelius vs. Wilhelm *Dancing Stage (Ballerinas Groupe vs. Sienna) *Sienna vs. Melanie *Melanie vs. Julius Caesar *The Legend of Arcana MV / Team Ragnarok vs. Mondo -English- *Densetsu no Arcana MV / Team Ragnarok vs. Mondo -Japanese- *Blake's solo concert. *Melody's song *A Knight's kiss MV Covers Overall: Features Snow the Ballerina, Silver the Ballerina and Jet the Ballerina with closed eyes doing poses with a red, blue and yellow Background. *Disc 1: Sienna and Nathan *Disc 2: Blake and Rose *Disc 3: Zelda and Gavin *Disc 4: Luke and Eliza *Disc 5/Fan Disc: A random Shirtless blonde man with a Vintage Microphone and a Black haired girl dressed in metal style clothing who holds a guitar and has a platinum cross and a jester dressed creature. Category:Soundtrack Category:In-Verse Sound Team Category:Sonikku Aensland